El ángel de Severus
by Valethsnape
Summary: Secuela de Mi ángel, Harry. Severus tiene que afrontar ahora su vida mortal sin Harry. ¿Podrá soportarlo? ¿El dolor de su perdida lo enviara a la muerte? o al contrario, nuestro ángel ¿Tendrá la oportunidad de probar la vida junto al hombre que ama?SLASH
1. Añoranzas

El Ángel de Severus  
Capítulo 1  
Añoranza

_Es triste tratar de comprender los silencios,  
querer desnudar las explicaciones y entenderlas,  
ver pasar las horas sin muecas ni bostezos,  
sin vida, sin alma.  
Es triste verse en el espejo  
y encontrar una sombra que deambula  
en nuestro cuerpo, fría, distante y lejana.__  
Triste es caminar por los parques  
y ver los árboles desnudos,  
mientras otoño arranca los vestigios  
de aquella primavera donde una vez el amor florecía,  
rosas deshojadas en el camino,  
espinas que se clavan en los pasos,  
trinar de aves que murmuran llanto,  
soplo de viento que trae nombres extraños.  
Autor V. Märquez © 2007_

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan.

Pareja: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/?? Ron Weasley/ Hermione Granger.

Resumen: Severus tiene que afrontar ahora su vida mortal sin Harry. ¿Podrá soportarlo? ¿El dolor de su perdida lo enviara a la muerte? o al contrario, nuestro ángel… ¿Tendrá la oportunidad de probar la vida junto al hombre que ama?

Notas de Autora: Aquí tiene la segunda parte de esta serie, toda completamente dedicada a Kari Black y Misato Evans, ustedes son lo máximo amigas. Espero no haberlas defraudado, porque este fic me llego al corazón. Prometeo hacer una tercera parte, pero por ahora solo lean esta continuación. Gracias por leer. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS. 

* * *

Ya casi podía afirmar que le era imposible sentir más o sentir menos, no sabía cómo explicar el sentimiento de haberle perdido, era más el simple hecho de nunca haberle tenido lo que producía esa continua y desesperada sensación de infinita tristeza.  
Por primera vez le pesaba el alma, sus sentido aun podían apreciar en cada uno de sus sueños ese maravilloso encuentro con su ángel. La pasión y la entrega que mostraron. Pero sus sentidos no eran nada comparado con lo que había vivido.  
Le necesitaba, siempre le había necesitado, sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros, sus ojos de niño emocionado, y su piel tan cálida y suave. Tan perfecto, tan irreal y tan lejano.  
Cerró los ojos mientras miraba la ventana de su despacho. Tan sólo dos meses y ya sentía que no podía estar sin él. ¿Acaso iba a morir sin volverlo a ver?  
De todas, ése sería el peor castigo que podrían darle, le necesitaba; su olor, sus manos, su sola presencia conciliadora.  
Pero no lo tendría… Se permitió derramar una lágrima. _" ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse así?"_  
Se levantó, apoyó sus codos en el alfeizar de la ventana y dejó escapar un suspiro de añoranza, sentía como si una parte de él se hubiese quedado en el limbo junto a Harry, junto a su precioso ángel de ojos verdes.  
Pero en realidad Harry no era suyo, sólo era un ángel que se robó sin intención su corazón; cómo le gustaría que Harry estuviera a su lado, que fuera algo más que un contacto entre la vida y la muerte.  
Deseaba muchas cosas ahora que veía más claramente el mundo. _"Gracias a Harry"_, no podía evitar pensar, deseaba una familia, niños, una vida lejos de tanta desolación y muerte que había dejado la guerra. Pero… Deseaba a Harry por encima de todo.  
_"Harry, Harry y Harry"_ Hacía él eran centrados últimamente todos sus pensamientos, sus sueños y sus más locas ilusiones.  
Ni siquiera se llamaba en verdad Harry. Caminó en un arrebato de furia hasta el escritorio y volcó todo con enojo bastante evidente. Dolía estar sin él, dolía pensar en él, dolía la idea de olvidarlo. Dolía Harry, dolían sus recuerdos, dolía que jamás le volviera a ver, dolía haberle perdido.  
Se sentó en el piso, el cúmulo de emociones era bastante grande, nunca se había sentido tan perdido por alguien, sólo quería morir para volverle a tener frente a él.  
Pero morir no había sido una opción en esta vida, porque para algo debió luchar y salvaguardar la vida de los inocentes que no tenían porqué sufrir el arrebato de gloria de un maldito narcisista, ególatra; ése mal nacido que había acabado familias, niños, criaturas mágicas indefensas, todo por su sed de poder, sólo por un capricho. Ahora era justo disfrutar de un poco de gloria.  
Se levantó, limpiando las lágrimas rebeldes acomodó el desorden con un pase de varita, echando una última mirada a su despacho salió rumbo a la reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Ahora sus reuniones eran sólo para crear grupos de rescates o simplemente servir de refuerzo.  
Muchos miembros de la Orden habían caído en la última batalla; entre los nombres más resaltantes estaban: _Sirius, Bellatrix y Lucius._Dos habían sido sus eternos amigos de charadas en Slytherin y el otro un orgulloso batallador de la Orden al que le tenía aprecio. Una profunda y dolorosa pérdida.  
Toda la Orden seguía de luto por la caída de sus preciados amigos en la batalla. Era duro ver cómo los buenos magos, _los que sabían lo que era el honor y la lealtad_, morían sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

Severus entró a la sala de reuniones, el despacho de Dumbledore.  
Allí estaban todos ya reunidos esperándole, Los señores Molly y Arthur Weasley, lo que restaba de la familia Malfoy, algunos miembros de la Orden recientes y otros muy antiguos para pasar desapercibidos.  
Remus, quien había quedado devastado por la muerte de su esposa Bellatrix y su mejor amigo, Sirius. Un excepcional escritor de novelas.  
Rufus, quien aunque era un hombre solitario y tácito, estaba muy comprometido con la causa. Este era el jefe del departamento de aurores.  
Bill, un muchacho bastante escandaloso pero entregado en la batalla, y por qué no decirlo, increíblemente atractivo. Trabajaba en el banco mágico, Gringotts.  
Charlie, otro Weasley, este era más tranquilo que su hermano, pero igual de luchador e inteligente. Cuidador de dragones.  
Minerva, una mujer reservada pero en extremo inteligente, era el cerebro detrás de los planes de la Orden. Su colega en Hogwarts y profesora de Trasformaciones.  
Albus, el viejo testarudo y come caramelos de limón de la Orden. Era él quien siempre les había guiado con su excesiva sabiduría. El director de Hogwarts.  
Los dos miembros más jóvenes, sus alumnos, el señor Ronald Weasley. Un muchacho algo torpe pero solidario, trabajador y bueno en hechizos de ataque.  
Hermione Granger, una chica muy astuta y excelente en cuanto a planes de última hora. Ambos, alumnos de séptimo en Hogwarts. Dos Gryffindor muy valerosos.  
Draco Malfoy, un alumno orgulloso de su Casa, Slytherin; inteligente, capaz y meticuloso. Era el encargado de organizar tropas en la batalla.  
Y él, un hombre solitario, amargado, pero muy dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por otros con tal de darle fin a la maldita guerra.  
No eran la combinación perfecta pero era la parte gerencial de la Orden, y siempre fueron muy entregados _por diferentes razones_a lo que hacían y no podían más que ser los mejores.  
Pero esta tarde había algo diferente, dos personas más; el primero era el reconocido jugador búlgaro, Víctor Krum, y el segundo un muchacho de cabello negro rebelde, este le miraba con unos brillantes ojos verdes.  
_Era tan parecido a Harry_  
Dumbledore les presentó.  
—Víctor Krum, y el señor Black. Ellos se unieron hace poco a la Orden, quieren ayudar a los que lucharon o creyeron en la causa –declaró el anciano con orgullo.  
Severus sólo miraba a _Harry_, era… era su _Ángel_.  
El anciano no se interrumpió:  
—Este muchacho –señalando al chico semejante a su ángel- es el ahijado de Sirius Black, ha venido después de saber su muerte. Quiero anunciarles que estos dos jóvenes pronto se van a casar y han manifestado el deseo de que los miembros que deseen acompañarles ese día, serán muy bienvenidos a esa particular celebración –anunció Dumbledore, sintiéndose feliz por los muchachos.  
Severus cerró los ojos, no podía ser Harry, no quería que fuera Harry. No podía ser su ángel.  
Minerva mirándole preocupada, le preguntó:  
— ¿Severus, te sientes bien? –la mirada de varios de los presentes era de preocupación y turbación ante semejante expresión de tristeza en su rostro.  
—No, dedo marcharme… -dijo con dificultad, tenía ganas de patear al mundo.  
—Severus, quédate, por favor… -pidió el anciano, mirándole-. Necesitamos hablar sobre qué medidas tomaremos ahora que Tom no está, pero hay algunos seguidores rondando, y tú siempre haz estado presente –dándole a entender que su cerebro era necesario.  
Severus miró a Harry, éste le veía con indiferencia y era algo insoportable. Era y a la vez no era él.  
Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente y el sonido resaltaba en su cabeza recordándole su pesar, el pesar de haber perdido a Harry.  
—No puedo, Albus, ya no sé si podré luchar. Lo necesito –confesó, mirando la pared fijamente.  
— ¿A quién necesitas? –fue la asombrada pregunta del anciano.  
—A mi ángel, a mi ángel… -el susurro claro de Severus se escuchó en toda la habitación.  
—No es el momento para el romanticismo, Severus. –el sencillo consejo que salió de los labios del hombre mayor.  
—Eso no es romanticismo, es amor… -aseguró Severus sin poder creer sus palabras.  
—Búscale –la propuesta de una Minerva algo emocionada.  
—Debería morir para poder hacerlo, pero no puedo, él es _inalcanzable._–se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta-, mejor volvamos a nuestro tema de reunión –pidió, para intentar olvidar a Harry.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, no fue hasta que Black propuso hacer que la Orden tuviera una red de vigilancia en los lugares más importantes, como hospitales mágicos, bancos, escuelas por cualquier eventualidad, que todos volvieron a centrar su atención en los asuntos que les atañían.  
Severus dio su opinión y propuso algunas cosas, como que cada miembro tuviera un medallón o algún objeto para notificar cualquier cosa, así como preguntas claves para saber que ninguno era un farsante. Nunca se sabía qué podían hacer esos mortífagos resentidos por la caída de su lord.  
Todos aceptaron las propuestas gustosos, después de todo era para la seguridad de sus familias.  
Severus aunque sabía que era una reunión que estaba dando grandes frutos y se debía sentir muy bien, le era imposible, su mente sólo era un nombre, una persona, un ángel. _Harry._

* * *

Cuando sólo quedaron un anciano de barba plateada y él en la habitación esa noche, el hombre mayor buscó en una de las estanterías su mejor coñac y lo puso frente al de ojos negros. Éste, sin esperar explicación, se sirvió y empezó a hablar.  
Conocía muy bien a Dumbledore, esa experiencia le llevaba a ser conciente de que el anciano buscaba explicaciones a su _Infantil_comportamiento. Y aunque no quisiera darlas, _"¡es que no se podía ser egoísta por un momento!"_, sabía que el hombre de alguna manera… _"El licor incluida entre ellas"_, le haría soltar la lengua.  
Así que ahorrándole trabajo se sirvió y empezó a relatar:  
—En la batalla recibí ayuda, viejo; un ángel me hizo pasar unas pruebas para poder salir vivo y ellos acabaron con la pesadilla de Riddle –mostrándole el colgante en forma de lágrima-, ya no estamos perdidos en esa guerra. Somos libres –fue la agradecida confesión de Severus.  
—Lo sé –reconoció el mayor bebiendo junto a él un trago-. Pude sentir su intervención en la batalla.  
—No lo habías mencionado –fue la sorprendida respuesta de Severus.  
—Quise que me lo contaras cuando estuvieras listo, pero creo que explotaste antes de recordar que puedes contar con este viejo –Esas simples palabras produjeron que Severus se sintiera mucho mejor que antes, aunque un poco culpable.  
—Me enamoré, viejo –aceptó Severus con tristeza marcada en los oscuros ojos-, ese jovencito, ese ángel me flechó –luciendo una sonrisa de melancolía en el rostro.  
—Debe ser alguien muy especial –aseguró el mayor, viéndole alegremente.  
—Es mucho más que eso. Le llamé Harry… –señaló, dando a entender al anciano el porqué de su descontrol en la reunión.  
—Él no es tu joven enamorado, ese Harry no es tu ángel, mejor sácate esa loca idea de la mente, está a punto de casarse –le aconsejó el anciano, adivinando sus pensamientos.  
—Lo sé, pero son tan parecidos, Albus, mi mente está loca, no puedo ver a ese muchacho de nuevo porque no sé de qué seré capaz –admitió, perdiendo su preciado autocontrol.  
Con un vaso en la mano se levantó a mirar por la ventana del despacho.  
El anciano fue tras él y le susurró:  
—Paciencia, solo ten paciencia, lo que es nuestro vuelve a nosotros, aunque no siempre de la forma que deseamos –concluyó el anciano sentándose en su escritorio y, vaciando el licor en la papelera, exclamó:  
—Estoy muy viejo para beber como un hombre, espero que eso no te disguste, mi joven amigo –declaró el mayor dándole una sonrisa.  
—No, viejo; debo irme, hay mucho qué preparar para este comienzo de clases. Justo mañana –dijo aun sin poder creer que esas vacaciones hubiesen pasado tan rápido _sin Harry_.  
—Buena suerte, mi muchacho –deseó el mayor, viendo con un dejo de tristeza marchar a Severus tan cabizbajo.

* * *

Esa noche el ojinegro salió a tomar un poco de aire en los jardines; la verdad era que todo ese ajetreo de la reunión le había afectado, su corazón estaba más dolido que cuando tuvo que despedirse de Harry.  
Caminó hasta llegar a su acostumbrado banco junto al lago; allí sólo había paz y tranquilidad, podría pensar con más claridad que en la oscuridad de sus habitaciones.  
Pero ya había alguien en su banco preferido, de su lugar predilecto. El joven que se asemejaba a su ángel parecía meditar su vida en las sombras.  
Tenía la vista fija en las oscuras aguas del lago negro. Sus iris verdes sumidos en vacilaciones que seguramente tenían mucho que ver con algo llamado _futuro_.  
Severus se le acercó procurando hacer ruido; el muchacho le observó en silencio por un rato. Éste dijo en voz baja, como si se tratase de un secreto:  
—He venido a meditar, mañana es mi boda. ¿No le parece extraño el lugar? –preguntó, dándole un vistazo a su entorno.  
—No, después de todo vine a imitarle, joven –sus palabras sonaron secas, pero la verdad estaba emocionado por hablar con el muchacho.  
_"El muchacho similar a su ángel"_  
—Es sólo que pensar en todo lo que voy a dejar atrás, me da miedo… -confesó el muchacho contemplando el cielo.  
—Siempre hay riesgos cuando tomamos un camino, pero hay que analizar si valen la pena correrlos –fue la sugerencia que pudo darle Severus, intentando ser lo más neutral posible, algo un poco difícil teniendo al doble de su amado en frente.  
—Sí valen, creo que amo a Víctor desde que entré al colegio y nuestras miradas se cruzaron –reveló con poco avergonzado.  
Severus le miró, suspirando le instó:  
—Entonces deje sus miedos en este lago, que la corriente se los lleve. Algún día vuelva a buscarlos y se dará cuenta de que no tenían ningún sentido. Sea feliz con las oportunidades que los ángeles le mandan –un consejo sencillo de escuchar, pero difícil de pensar.  
—Gracias, señor Snape, tenía una opinión errónea de usted, me alegra haber venido esta noche. Ahora estoy listo para caminar al altar –aseguró el ojiverde sonriente.  
Severus le miró marcharse, dejando salir el aire retenido, se acostó en la banca. Vio cómo una invitación a la boda había sido intencionalmente abandonada en el banco. Levantó la mirada.  
El cielo estaba claro, Severus sonrió.  
Cuánto deseaba que Harry le estuviera observando.

* * *

Esa mañana era el día especial del Harry mortal. Se vistió con su mejor túnica negra, y perfectamente perfumado llegó a la casa en Hogsmeade, donde se haría la celebración.  
No significaba nada su asistencia, mera cortesía, sólo pensaba darse a ver y salir lo más rápidamente posible, aunque ése no fuera _su ángel_, era bastante incómodo ver a su doble con otro hombre.  
En el lugar del acto había muchas sillas y el altar donde estarían los novios.  
Severus se sentó al final y no pasó mucho cuando Dumbledore se sentó a su lado. El hombre le preguntó:  
— ¿Viniste a hacer alguna locura? –con una más que notable preocupación en su mirada azulada.  
—No, las locuras son para el campo de batalla, sólo vine porque el novio me invitó –sonando lo más desinteresado posible.  
— ¿Cuándo hablaste con Harry? –fue la sorprendida voz de Dumbledore.  
—Anoche en el lago, mi lugar para meditar –sencillamente respondió Severus sin querer entrar en detalles.  
Albus entendió y dejando por terminaba la conversación empezó a observar el lugar.  
El silencio entre ambos no duró mucho porque apenas se hubo establecido los novios entraron. Ambos lucían esplendidas túnicas, ambos unas inmensas sonrisas y ambos estallaban amor.  
Parecían como atrapados por la mirada del otro ya que pocas veces se fijaban en los invitados y hasta en el mismo camino.  
Llegaron al altar más que felices, mutuamente se ayudaron para sentarse cómodamente y dar comienzo a la ceremonia.  
El de ojos negros se levantó y le susurró a Albus:  
—Perdón, no debí venir… esto es demasiado para este joven que empieza a sentir, viejo –confesó con la mirada perdida.  
Dumbledore le palmeó el brazo, le dejó marchar sin decir una palabra. Severus estaba seguro de que el anciano entendería, su pena era muy grande y sólo arruinaba la belleza del amor.

* * *

Al llegar a Hogwarts se encerró en su despacho, sólo tenía que esperar a que fuera de noche y ya esa boda habría terminado y volvería a ser el profesor de Pociones, no más _un amado mortal, un hombre luchador, un líder,__**sólo Severus**_.

Una vez que los nuevos alumnos fueron seleccionados, Dumbledore se levantó y carraspeando consiguió la atención necesaria para dar un anuncio:

—Queridos estudiantes y docentes -dando una rápida mirada a los aludidos-, este año va ser muy particular. He recibido la inusual petición de un amigo para recibir nuevos invitado este año. Ellos completarán su educación mágica aquí –fue la firme explicación dada por Dumbledore-. Reciban con un gran aplauso a sus nuevos compañeros –abriendo las puertas del Gran Comedor con un pase de varita.  
Por ellas entraron varias personas, pero la que lideraba al grupo era un hermoso joven de piel morena, largo y brillante cabello negro, esos ojos, esos maravilloso y radiantes ojos verdes que hacían un excelente juego con su espléndida sonrisa.

_Su ángel. Harry._

Los muchachos, que eran pocos, no pasaban de ser diez, miraban curiosos el lugar. Harry se dirigió con paso seguro hasta Dumbledore, para su pesar vio que muchos suspiraban al verle caminar. Harry llevaba puesto lo que parecía una camisa verde casi transparente y unos jeans bastante ajustados.  
Albus les dio la bienvenida y les indicó que debían ser seleccionados. Pero que dejarían eso para mañana, porque seguramente había sido un largo viaje, que por ahora les acompañara en la mesa de maestros.  
Esa comida fue tensa para él, Harry comía muy poco desde el otro lado de la mesa. De hecho, Severus casi pudo notar que Harry estaba comiendo por sólo la mera cortesía.

Cuando Severus terminó de comer, se levantó para ir a darle instrucciones a los prefectos.

No pasó mucho de que les vio llevar a las nuevas serpientes muy emocionadamente a las mazmorras.

Caminó con paso seguro hacia su lugar favorito.

Otra vez el sitio volvía a estar ocupado, pero esta vez no era un Harry mortal el sentado, quien le esperaba mirando las profundas aguas del lago era su ángel. Su Harry.

— ¿Me has extrañado? –susurró al joven queriendo trasmitir su emoción de tenerlo cerca.

Harry le miró sin entender, así que levantándose le preguntó curioso.

— ¿Le conozco? –su mirada delataba que estaba muy lejos de mentir, Harry no tenía ni idea quién era el misterioso hombre que le hacía semejante pregunta.

Severus cerró los ojos, parecía que esto sería una prueba más en su vida, pero la verdadera pena en todos estos acontecimientos es que él estaba cansado de luchar.

—Supongo que fue en tu otra existencia. Felicitaciones, al fin eres un _mortal_-le dijo sintiendo ganas de echarse a llorar y gritar a los vientos su mala suerte.

—No le entiendo… pero se me hace familiar, como si…_Hubieras sido muy importante_, tal vez me crea estúpido, pero si es verdad que existen otras vidas, ¿usted estuvo en ella, cierto? –preguntó sin saber porqué estar cerca del hombre le embargada de una extraña seguridad.

—_De haber sido así, yo habría sido tu vida, Harry_ –aseguró Severus sonriendo de tristeza.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –preguntó asustado Harry, no sabía porqué aun siendo ese hombre tan extraño, él sentía esa rara confianza en él.

—No lo sé, sólo sé que Harry es un bonito nombre –fue la sencilla respuesta que le dio el mayor mientras caminaba lentamente de regreso al castillo, dejando en su lugar favorito a un muchacho verdaderamente intrigado.

Notas finales:

Gracias a los que son mis fieles lectores, a los que por primera vez me leen y no se atreven a dejarme un comentario porque creen que me los voy a comer.. les entiendo, como carne. Juajuajua...

Undomiel, cada vez que releo el fic, aprecio más tu trabajo, eres una maravillosa beta. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi gente.

Valethsnape.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	2. Un hasta Luego

Hola Queridos lectores!

Aquí tiene el final de la segunda parte de esta serie, yo espero que la tercera pueda estar para la fecha que tengo pensada, pero no puedo asegurarlo admito que estoy en una baja de inspiracion y no tengo deseos de escribir nada. Para diciembre volveran a saber de mí, no con esta serie, pero sí con otra historia corta llamada: Atados por una promesa. Debo confesar que ese fic me trae tanta satisfacción como Lágrima de ángel, espero que a ustedes también les guste en su momento. Disfruten el último capi de esta segunda parte. Gracias por ser tan fieles lectores y siempre animarme con un RR.

El Ángel de Severus  
Capítulo 2  
Un Hasta luego

_Yo esperaré que llegues, si acaso vuelves,  
apoyado de codos a la ventana,  
con las pupilas fijas en el camino  
y los anhelos puestos en la distancia.  
Tendré para la fiesta de tu retorno,  
bendita taumaturgia de mi llamada,  
un palpitar de besos entre los labios,  
y un vibrar de canciones en la garganta,  
y un temblor de caricias a flor de manos,  
y un "que Dios te lo pague", dentro del alma.  
Yo esperaré que vuelvas, y si es que llegas,  
verás con cuanta angustia ya te esperaba,  
y en esa fiesta excelsa de tu retorno,  
realización piadosa de mi plegaria,  
haré callar las voces de mis angustias,  
y de mis pobres ojos, secar las lágrimas,  
para que mis caricias y mis canciones  
y mis besos, rompiéndose en mi garganta,  
en un coro de voces jamás oídas,  
bendigan tu retorno y te den las gracias._

* * *

Esa noche a Harry le costó dormirse, en su mente pasaban muchas cosas, lo más relevante es que no recordaba nada de su vida. El accidente que había sufrido esas vacaciones junto a sus padres, no sólo le había arrebatado la vida a ellos, si no que le había borrado todas sus memorias, estos al ser sus únicos familiares, lo habían dejado abandonado, por eso tuvo que optar por cambiar su escuela de magia y venir a Hogwarts, donde el director le aceptó dándole una beca y, por supuesto, donde estaría a salvo.

Ese hombre de repente aparecía y trastocaba todo, él era un adolescente pero aun así es como si le conociera, como si a pesar de su corta edad y de sus nulos recuerdos _"amara a ese__**hombre "**_ desde siempre.

Pero eso no podía ser porque él… pues era imposible que conociera a un hombre que había estado a kilómetro de distancia de su antiguo país natal, España. Además que sintiera amarlo, cuando dudaba mucho que alguna vez hubiera besado a alguien. Pero aun así, esa extraña sensación de pertenencia no se quería marchar. Deseaba creer que el hombre tuviera razón, así no se sentiría tan solo y perdido en este gran mundo.

Se acurrucó entre las sábanas, mañana sería la selección y sólo esperaba que sus compañeros de Casa fueran buenos amigos. Cursaba su último año por lo cual, el siguiente, estaría buscando cupo en la universidad mágica, _medimagia_, ayudar a las personas, eso era lo que deseaba hacer.

Lo más importante eran sus sueños, porque era lo único que nadie podría arrebatarle fácilmente, así que se centraría en ellos y dejaría de soñar con un hombre que verdaderamente no conocía.

Cerró los ojos y sintió la fresca brisa entrar a la habitación, era como si los ángeles le estuvieran dando las buenas noches. Sus compañeros huérfanos como él, que también habían sido aceptados por el prestigioso colegio, estaban muy lejanos a esta realidad. Cada quien entretenido con sus sueños, pero él sabía que esta noche no tendría ningún sueño, su mente estaba ocupada en sus nervios por este nuevo comienzo y en la incertidumbre de estar enamorado de un completo y total desconocido. 

* * *

El desayuno nunca se le había hecho tan largo a Severus; necesitaba hablar con Albus, quería irse de allí, pero antes necesitaba aclararle las cosas al viejo, siempre era correcto y decidido con sus acciones, y lo justo era que mientras Dumbledore consiguiera su reemplazo él debía estar allí, pero el primer paso era notificarle su renuncia.

Cuando logró pasar el último pedazo de tarta con el cotidiano café, levantó la vista para encontrar que unos ojitos verdes brillantes que le habían estado observando abstraídamente, sin querer prestar más atención apartó la vista y le dijo al director, que se encontraba a su lado:

— ¿Podríamos hablar después de la comida en su despacho? –propuso seriamente, después de todo sabía que al director su decisión poco iba a gustarle.

—Claro, amigo mío, ¿algo grave? –fue la preocupada pregunta del anciano.

—No desde mi punto de vista –sin querer dar más detalles, era mejor esperar a estar solos y sin ningún curioso escuchando.

El anciano pareció entenderle porque miró a sus colegas y vio cómo estos tenían centrada su atención en ellos y sonriéndoles volvió a su pastel de chocolate.

Severus se limpió los labios con la servilleta y se levantó, debía llevar las pociones de este primer semestre a la enfermería, seguramente ya le hacían falta a la talentosa enfermera.

Aun cuando pensaba renunciar, también quería cumplir sus obligaciones fielmente, sabía que su motivo de marcha era poco fuerte, después de todo estaba huyendo de un niño, que por más que fuera el hombre con el cual había tenido una muy profunda relación, física y sentimental, un hombre más maduro que él afrontaría este reto sin dudarlo, pero como bien había concluido anoche, ya estaba bastante cansado de luchar. Y como Dumbledore también había comentado: _"cuando las cosas son para sí siempre consiguen una manera de volver, aunque no siempre como uno lo espera"_, era cierto que Harry había vuelto y si el ángel estaba destinado a ser suyo pues seguramente algún día se volvería a reencontrar, o eso sinceramente era su más anhelado sueño. Que Harry le amara tanto en la mortalidad como le había amado siendo inmortal.

Buscó en su despacho las preciadas pociones que estuvo elaborando esas vacaciones para distraer sus pensamientos, después de todo, Harry parecía querer adueñarse de su ser completo, _su corazón, alma y pensamiento últimamente estaban dedicados a él_, no le asustaba la sensación de sentirse enamorado, de hecho, era bastante gratificante, era mejor sentir algo que no sentir nada.

Caminó hasta llegar a la enfermería, fue su sorpresa al ver que el angelito del demonio estaba allí y por la bata de médico que tenía puesto seguramente era el nuevo ayudante de la señora Pomfrey, qué extraño era el destino que se empeñaba en juntarlos.

Severus fue hasta donde estaba la mujer sin mirar al muchacho, no quería verse atrapado por esas preciosas esmeraldas que eran los ojos de su amado ángel.

—Mi dama querida, aquí esta su lote de pociones del semestre, hice las que siempre me pides y algunas más que creí conveniente –informó sintiéndose satisfecho de su trabajo.

—Eres un ángel, Severus –fue la gracia de la mujer hacia su persona, quien sonriente y claramente agradecida recibía las pociones.

—No, pero tampoco me gustaría serlo –admitió, pensando como solía hacerlo Harry, ese lugar hermoso que era el limbo, no era más que una cárcel disfrazada de perfección, y él deseaba más que eso. No era la inmortalidad lo que deseaba. Deseaba a su amado inmortal.

— ¡Qué cosas dices! Gracias, Severus, eres una maravillosa persona –confesó la mujer poniendo una de sus ya arrugadas manos en las del hombre.- En esta guerra demostraste tener más corazón que cualquier otro ser humano de este castillo, gracias por darnos la oportunidad de tener un poco felicidad –agradeció la mujer siendo sincera, ya que sabía que su familia estaría muerta de no ser porque Severus logró vencer quién sabe cómo al señor oscuro.

—Supongo que debo serlo, después de todo me regalaron lo más preciado de un ángel. Pero no hay que hablar de eso –mirando de reojo cómo Harry estaba bastante más concentrado en la conversación de ellos que en su labor.

—Lo eres y estoy segura que pronto aparecerá esa mujer que merece tu corazón –le dijo la mujer sonando segura.

Severus dio una sonrisa muy Slytherin, y aseguró a la enfermera:

—Ese hombre ya apareció, sólo nos toca _Volvernos a encontrar_-dijo caminando hacia la salida; le dirigió una mirada a Harry quien le observaba extrañado, _"esos ojos"_, no pudo más que devolverle la mirada con amor, retiró la vista y siguió su camino, después de todo, ya no había porqué retrasar su marcha, la decisión estaba tomada y sólo quedaba ver qué le decía Dumbledore.

Cuando llegó al despacho del hombre, éste le esperaba, sabía que era así porque tenía su frasco de caramelos de limón abierto instándolo a probarlos, cosa que Severus nunca hacía, pero claro, hoy iba a ser diferente.

Agarró unos cuantos, pero no se los llevó a la boca, sólo los guardó en su túnica, bajo la alegre y expectante mirada del anciano, que era otra de las manías que albergaba, le hacían dar a notar a la gente que Albus ya tenía sus cientos de años encima.

—Por como te escuché en el comedor, no es algo bueno lo que vienes a decirme –fue lo que el director de una vez quiso dejar en claro.

—Lo es para mí. Viejo, sabes mejor que nadie que enseñar es algo que me llena hacer y que estar en este castillo es como estar en mi casa… Pero llegó la hora de marcharme -fue la súbita declaración del ojinegro hacia el mayor.

—Si es tu última palabra, no puedo hacer más que aceptarla y esperar que te vaya muy bien –sencillamente comunicó el otro.

—No esperaba menos de ti, viejo. Te voy a extrañar, tú y tus estúpidos e inservibles caramelos de limón y que bebas conmigo para hacerme pasar las penas –confesó Severus, sintiéndose triste de saber que pronto se marcharía.

—Eso siempre estará a la orden cuando decidas darme una visita. Por tus clases no te preocupes, vete tranquilo, creo saber quién puede reemplazarte por un tiempo –comentó el anciano dándole una sonrisa.

—Entonces estaré tranquilo, partiré mañana al amanecer, no quiero estar aquí por mucho tiempo –dijo sintiéndose miserable al alejarse de gente que siempre había sido incondicional, un apoyo, unos buenos amigos.

—Lo haces por Harry, sé que te afectó verlo en su boda, porque te recuerda a tu ángel, pero… ¿No sería mejor superarlo junto a tu gente? –refiriéndose a sus colegas.

—No tiene que ver con _ese Harry_pero sí se trata de mi ángel. Sólo quiero esperar que vuelva a mí, como bien dijiste, si es para mí, volverá, si no, igual voy a estar disfrutando la vida –sólo pudo afirmar sin saber si de verdad iba a disfrutar la vida, si en verdad podría lograr sacarse de la mente a Harry.

—Buena suerte, muchacho, sabes que cuentas siempre con este hombro para lo que sea –dijo el anciano levantándose y estrechándolo en un caluroso y afectuoso abrazo.

Severus le correspondió con la misma efusividad, después de todo ese hombre había sido su amigo, su colega y casi un padre y mentor para él. Le tenía mucho aprecio.

Al salir del despacho no pudo más que sentirse solo una vez más en su vida, era difícil de explicar pero… era como si después de todo… junto con la guerra, vinieron cosas buenas como sus amistades en la Orden del Fénix.

Fue hasta su mazmorra a dar sus clases de hoy, las primeras y seguramente las únicas que daría ese año.

Las clases no fueron gran cosa, pero Severus estaba seguro que las extrañaría. Después de todo, llevaba media vida enseñando.

Esa noche, cuando todos disfrutaban en silencio de su majestuosa cena, Albus se levantó y pidió (dándole ligeros toques a su copa con la varita) la atención de los presentes hacia su persona, cuando los rostros de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts estuvieron centrados en él, el hombre anunció:

—Este año se despide otro profesor de esta noble escuela, quiero que todos alcen la copa para decirle un _Hasta luego_al que hasta hoy ha sido su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape –aclamó el anciano lanzando su copa; fue imitado por todos los alumnos aunque algunos se notaban claramente contentos con la nueva noticia.

Severus no se sintió mal por eso, siempre había sido un profesor estricto y muchos alcornoques no estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Esa noche, cuando se levantó de la mesa no todas las miradas eran de miedo, algunos solamente le miraban como con_"¿tristeza?"_. Lo cierto era que parecía que unos cuantos lamentaban su partida.

Llegó a su despacho con cierta melancolía, ese castillo era su vida, y dejarlo, aunque era duro, ahora era la mejor decisión.

Se sentó en su sillón favorito y suspiró: _"¿Qué iba hacer ahora?"_Pensaba irse a su casa en Madrid y estar allí hasta que la soledad se le hiciera muy grande o buscar una nueva oportunidad y olvidarse de Harry, lo cual aunque era doloroso fue algo que el mismo ángel había propuesto, aunque este era mortal, no recordaba nada, así que lo mejor sería seguir adelante.

La noche estaba clara, lo cual le hacía pensar que mañana sería un día prometedor; sin pensarlo más se fue a dormir, lo que tendría que ser, sería y nadie iba a poder cambiarlo. 

* * *

Esa mañana estaba más seguro que nunca de lo que iba a hacer. Miró el lugar y se dio cuenta que ya había recogido todas sus pertenencias. Así que abriendo la puerta iba a despedirse de Albus para luego marcharse.

Al salir, vio cómo Harry se le acercaba, pudo darse cuenta que el joven usaba las túnicas de Gryffindor, _" Que distinto era su ángel a él "_. Éste traía algo en la mano.

Severus esperó que el joven hablara, lo que en efecto sucedió enseguida:

—Hola, profesor Snape, yo quería que supiera que lamento que se vaya este año, sé que debe creer que me asusté cuando conversamos en el lago, pero no fue así, solo que… no recuerdo mucho de mi vida, antes de ese accidente que sufrí este verano junto a mis padres –comentó algo triste el ojiverde-, y podría creerle a cualquiera del mundo si viniera y me lo dijera.

—No sé porqué aun prefiero pensar que hay algo en este _Pasado_que lo vincula, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en usted. Pero a la vez, señor, este _pensamiento_ me da mucho miedo –confesó Harry sonrojado y algo temeroso.

Severus emitió una tuene sonrisa y terminando de cerrar su despacho le aseguró caminando lentamente hasta donde Albus le esperaba en la entrada de Hogwarts.

—No hay nada en ese pasado que debas ahora saber, no hay nada en ese pasado que en este momento evite que me vaya, sólo ten por seguro que ese pasado es real y que volverá a tu mente cuando sea el momento apropiado. Y si no es en esta existencia, será en la próxima, después de todo _Será hasta después de la muerte y hasta más allá de ella, que sigamos ocupando la mente del otro._-sseguró Severus siguiendo su marcha sin mirar atrás.

Harry se agachó y dejó soltar un gemido de dolor, dolía verlo irse y no saber _por qué dolía._

Severus estaba decidido, no iba a dar ni un paso atrás. Se marchó aun viendo en ese estado a su ángel.

Los abrazos calurosos y las lágrimas de sus colegas estuvieron a la orden del momento, pero no se dejó abatir y mirando el castillo por última vez y sobre todo al hermoso joven que parecía venir hacía él diciendo algo, pero ya había esperado mucho para marcharse y aunque quisiera escuchar por última vez a su niño, lo mejor era decir adiós… _desapareció_ dejando allí lo que más amaba. Su ángel, Harry.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Él no necesitaba el miedo de Harry, porque su ángel jamás le tendría miedo como muy bien había dicho el mismo joven una vez.

"_—Yo no soy de tu mundo mortal, jamás he sentido la vida; no puedo timarte, no sé lo que es el engaño, soy incapaz de mentirte o siquiera traicionarte, no me temas, témele al mundo, témele a este lugar, asómbrate con irreal realidad, pero jamás me dirijas miedo en tus ojos, porque a quien estás observando es a tu ángel; antes muerto que dañarte. Cree en mí, por favor_ –fue la petición hecha por el perfecto muchacho de ojos verdes."

Pero ya Harry no era un inmortal, ya no era ese ser perfecto que le conocía como nadie más podía hacerlo. Su ángel había muerto.

Caminaba por las calles de su casa en Londres, donde hace poco había aparecido, iría a buscar sus pertenecías y se marcharía del país.

Aun sabiendo que sobraban las razones para marcharse era insufrible pensar que no vería a su ángel. Era como si le estuviera perdiendo al dejarlo ir, como si esa prueba no estuviera superada.

Tenía que volver aunque fuera a despedirse de él. Porque…

No era Madrid el lugar donde deseaba estar, ni la soledad la persona a quien necesitaba en ese momento, esa persona y _"lo único que le hacía feliz era su ángel, Harry"._

No pudiendo con el pensamiento de estar lejos de Harry, volvió a aparecerse, era preferible estar en Hogwarts y verle de lejos pero VERLE.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien.

Cuando volvió a donde había partido se encontró con un Harry destrozado que lloraba en brazos de Dumbledore, este gimoteaba con verdadero sufrimiento:

—Mi mortal, no te vayas, yo te amo, ya te recuerdo, no te vayas –era increíble que estuviera escuchando esas palabras. Porque pensó que nunca iba a recuperar a su ángel.

Sin pensarlo, arrancó a Harry de los brazos del anciano y le abrazó consolando:

—Aquí estoy, mi ángel, ya volví para estar contigo, no llores más, mi precioso ángel, no llores, tus lágrimas valen mucho para que las malgastes en mi –fueron las palabras de consuelo que el hombre le brindaba mientras sobaba lentamente su espalda.

Harry se incorporó ya más calmado y le atrapó en un beso. Era increíble la pasión que demostraba el ángel en algo tan sencillo como lo era un beso.

—Si en alguien gastaría mis lágrimas es en ti, porque a nadie amo más que a mi Severus. Ya volví, mi amor, ya volví para que podamos estar juntos y _vivir_ nuestro amor –con una mirada que daba a reflejar lo mucho que le había extrañado.

—Sé que pensaste que te había olvidado para siempre pero no es así, cuando vi que te marchabas y me dejabas a mí, al igual que en el limbo, sólo sé que todos los recuerdos volvieron. Perdóname, amor, perdóname por hacerte pensar que mi sentimiento era sólo palabras, porque no es así, porque eres la razón para querer sentir y eso es demasiado, pero poco comparado contigo.

Dumbledore y McGonagall, que eran los que se habían quedado consolando a Harry, tomaron el equipaje de Severus y emprendieron la marcha al castillo, dejándoles solos, una privacidad necesaria.

—Tranquilo, mi ángel, de tu amor no he dudado nunca, porque pude sentirlo, porque pude vivirlo y aun deseo _seguir viviéndolo_ ¿Me amarás siendo mortal?

—Ya muero por vivirlo, profesor Snape –comentó algo travieso, la verdad, empezaba a recordar lo mucho que extrañaba al hombre y sus cualidades.

—Sería bueno empezar a vivirlo ahora –tomando en brazos al joven y mostrándole una seductora sonrisa.

Harry sonrió enamorado, pero de pronto volvió a la realidad y dijo:

— ¡Gracias por hacerme mortal, Severus! _Era mi sueño más preciado_–exclamó besando al hombre con pasión contenida.

— ¿Y yo qué hice? –preguntó un impactado Severus que caminaba rumbo a su despacho para amar a su ángel.

—Amarme y _dejar un pedazo de vida en mí_ ¡Estoy embarazado! –confesó Harry escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello, continuó:

—Me sacaron del limbo por ser un ángel libertino. ¿Puedes creerlo? –comentó sonrojado.

—Puedes ser libertino, _pero eres mí ángel y te amo así, Harry_ -fue la afirmación de Severus, que en ese momento pensaba que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Harry sonrió y sacando un caramelo de limón de la túnica de Severus, supo que su vida sería perfecta.

Fin

_Te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía  
Quizás no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.  
Este cariño triste, apasionado y loco  
me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.  
No se si te ame mucho, no sé si te ame poco,  
pero si sé que nunca volveré a amar así...  
Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en tu recuerdo  
y el corazón me dice que nunca te olvidaré__  
pero al quedarme solo sabiendo que te pierdo  
talvez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.  
Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida  
mi mas hermoso sueño muera dentro de mi  
pero te digo adiós para toda la vida  
aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

Notas finales:

_Notas de autora_

Este fic fue dedicado a mis dos grandes y súper especiales amigas Milagros y Verónica, mis clones slasheras y las mejores betas que pude desear. Todo suyo, mis niñas.

Terminar esta parte de la pequeña serie me llenó de satisfacción porque era una idea que hace mucho tenía en mente y verla plasmado es ver una meta hecha realidad. Aunque fuera una meta sencilla y bastante posible. Gracias por leer y apoyarme, los quiero y sobre todo a ustedes amigas mías y a Paola, que tuvo la gracia de betearme este fic para mis dos leales betas.

Valethsnape


End file.
